I Have Returned A Hollyleaf Story
by Twilightmoonstar
Summary: This is how I think Hollyleaf should come back, after the tunnels! Please enjoy, and please R&R, since this is my first fanfic. T for safety and the occasional Warriors battle. HIATUS. SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

**This is how I thought Hollyleaf should come back! I hope you enjoy it, and please R&R!**

There was just darkness. That was all she knew, and had known for a while now. Sometimes that would change, and there would be voices, but there was always darkness.

She kept moving, panic gripping at her limbs, but she kept on, determined to try and find light, to get out of the darkness. All she smelled was dirt, water, and the empty smell that scared her. She didn't hear anything except for that occasional whisper.

Like that. _Hollyleaf. _They called her name, and they even sounded familiar. It reminded her of many moons ago, when her and her brothers rescued those kits with the WindClan cats. Hollyleaf shook her head, and kept moving. She had to focus now; getting out was her only hope.

But a rock was enough. Her paw caught the rock, and sent her face-first into the soil beneath her paws. Hollyleaf whined, and felt that all her hope was lost. Hunger clawed at her belly, along with thirst, and she spat the dirt out of her mouth. She remembered the fall of the soil when she first entered the tunnels that made her end up here- it collapsed right in front of her, and she was lucky to have escaped. But her brothers didn't know that. She still recalled Jayfeather's calls clearly in her mind. Hollyleaf whimpered, and moved onward, limping.

Suddenly more voices came, whispering, calling her name. They became more clearly, as if they were next to her. Then an odd smell hit her nose. Fur bristling, Hollyleaf whipped her head around in the clearing, to see an old, wizened cat standing upon a boulder.

As she looked closer, she noticed that the cat had no fur. It's eyes bulged, sightless. She shivered. The cat seemed very old, much older than Mousefur or Longtail.

The old cat smiled, and gestured her with it's tail. Hollyleaf did not move. "Who-who are you?" Her mew quivered.

The old cat laughed, and croaked, "you do not remember me? It is because of me you are alive."

She cocked her head, and gasped, "Were you that strange cat I thought I saw that day in the WindClan tunnels?" The memory of seeing the silhouette of a fur-less cat suddenly popped up in her head.

The old cat nodded. "Yes." He purred a broken purr. "I am Rock. Your brother, Jayfeather knows me already."

Hollyleaf gasped. _Jayfeather. _The name seemed to burn her memory, and she wanted more than anything to get out of the tunnels. "Well, what do you want from me, Rock?" She asked him, hoping she could find her answer within this very elderly cat.

Rock mustered another smile. "I have what you seek, Hollyleaf. I have the key to your freedom of the tunnels."

**Sorry it's so short! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews and stuff! So now here's chapter 2! Please R&R!**

Her ears and hopes immediately perked up. "Really?"

Rock purred, but it sounded like a broken rumble. "Yes, really. Now, would you care to hear it, or just stand there with your jaw dropped?" He chuckled.

Hollyleaf flattened her ears in embarrassment, then looked up at Rock expectantly. "Tell me!" Her enthusiasm was a little to strong.

Rock had now gathered a serious face. His sightless eyes staring right in front of him, his hairless back arched in a hunch. "You and I are in the tunnels right now. As you have experienced throughout your journey through them on WindClan territory, there are many entrances. These entrances supply as exits, allowing you to leave. But, you must be very wary in them. One wrong turn can lead you lost forever, never to return to the light. These tunnels are widespread across the moor and woodland, the chain confusing and killing any innocent rabbit who happens to walk into them. But, you will not be without a guide. You will follow me through the tunnels, and I will lead you out."

Hollyleaf blinked her gratitude. "Thank you, Rock. You have my thanks. But, where did you come from? You know these tunnels so well; you're so old, and you're not from the clans. I knew that there were ancient cats here before us; I felt their paw prints at the Moonpool. What became of these cats? Who were they?" She asked him.

Rock's face was still expressionless. "You will know much more later in time, young one. But, yes; there was a group of ancient cats before the clans. And they left. That is all I will tell you." The elderly cat hid his face for a moment by looking away, up towards the rocky ceiling, then turned back to Hollyleaf. "But do not think I shall lead you out of these tunnels without a price." His voice darkened. Hollyleaf started shivering.

"You will see the light, but at a cost. You will not pay now, but when the time must come, you must give me my price."

Intimidated by his sudden chilling tone, Hollyleaf could only just scarcely nod. Rock almost smiled. "Very well then. Let us hope you chose well." He jumped down from the rock he was perched on, and began to make his way through the tunnels. Before leaving the clearing, he turned back to Hollyleaf and said, "Are you ready?"

Hollyleaf nodded happily and bounded after him. After what seemed a moon in the tunnels, she was very happy to finally get out.

Rock led her through the labyrinthine tunnels of soil, each turn getting more and more confusing. As they passed another clearing with churning water below, Hollyleaf thought she heard more voices. _Don't leave me._ It had whispered to her. She yelped, and Rock stopped.

What?" He demanded.

Hollyleaf shook out the strange thoughts from her head. "I thought I heard another voice, saying, 'don't leave me.'" Her voice was shaking with fear.

Rock shook his head. "Ignore it. There are spirits of cats who wander these tunnels, seeking company and redemption from their shadowy grave. They will never find it." His voice was solemn and quiet, and Hollyleaf caught herself suppressing a shiver.

_Ignore it? _How? They were all around her. Spirits, stuck in the tunnels? Cats who had died through the chain of tunnels, never again finding the light, seeing their families or friends ever again. She was very thankful she wasn't like them.

Then she wondered why. It was all thanks to this cat. "Rock?" She queried. "Why did you save me?"

Rock paused for a moment, caught his breath, and spoke. "I took pity on a lost soul, wandering the tunnels physically and mentally. I could sense it; your mind was also lost and confused. I felt that I could help you. And," he added, "I know who you are. I find that if you return, interesting things will happen. You have a great destiny, Hollyleaf." And he started onwards once more.

After a while, she started to smell more than just the soil. She scented the moorland! Light was starting to fill into the tunnel, and Rock started hurrying. Putting on an extra burst of strength, she went after Rock, and found herself outside of the tunnels, on WindClan territory, near the stream.

The fresh air seared her lungs, making her feel alive. The sun was high above-it was about sunhigh. Which reminded her.

She turned to Rock, who was preparing to go back into the tunnels. "Rock, exactly how long have I been in the tunnels?"

Rock blinked his sightless eyes, then answered, "About two moons. The spirits of the fallen cats who wander the tunnels kept you alive." Then he disappeared into the tunnels once more.

She was shocked. Two moons? A lot must've changed then. Even so, she began her way back to ThunderClan.


	3. Chapter 3

As Hollyleaf exited the mouth of the tunnel, she gazed up at the sun, which was moving across the light blue sky, she began to worry about something. What if, after all these moons, her clan doesn't want to accept that she's back? What if they drive her out? What if Jayfeather and Lionblaze told them about her killing Ashfur? _No, they wouldn't do that. _She told herself. But, as she jumped the stream to the ThunderClan border, she was still worried.

She then began to wonder how on earth she would make her entrance into camp. Just stroll in and tell everyone she was surviving in the tunnels for two moons? Maybe she should wait for a patrol. Yes, she would wait for one. That seemed like the nicest thing to do.

After sitting there on the border between WindClan and ThunderClan for a while now, she saw something move in the distance. Cats!

As they came closer, Hollyleaf noted that the breeze was downwind, so she could detect their scent first. She saw the cats, and it was Mousewhisker, Cloudtail, Rosepaw, and Brackenfur. Rosepaw looked bigger than she last remembered, Cloudtail seemed the usual self, Hollyleaf's old mentor Brackenfur meowing something to the white warrior. Mousewhisker was looking elsewhere as the patrol headed towards her. Hollyleaf's eyes lingered on him a bit longer, then returned to the ground before her. She would go to them.

Stepping forward, slowly she walked towards the patrol. These were cats who had always been kind to her; Rosepaw had been her friend, Cloudtail her kin, Brackenfur her mentor, and Mousewhisker had always been her friend. She hoped that they wouldn't chase her away.

Suddenly Cloudtail stopped, and, having the best nose in the clan second to Jayfeather, raised his nose to the air, catching her scent. She tried to stay calm, but her breath caught in her throat as she gasped. Then, Cloudtail saw her.

He must've only caught her scent from the tunnels, because he walked towards her like an enemy. His eyes were glaring, his claws slid out, his teeth seeming to be ready.

Brackenfur came behind him, followed by Rosepaw and Mousewhisker. When they came about three fox-lengths away from Hollyleaf, Brackenfur suddenly gasped. He must've recognized his apprentice, because he yowled, "Cloudtail! No!"

Cloudtail stopped and whipped his head to face the senior warrior. "What? Do you know this cat?" He growled, his claws digging into the ground.

Before Brackenfur could reply, Mousewhisker had started running forward. "Hollyleaf!" He exclaimed, eyes wild in disbelief.

Then everything seemed to happen very fast, yet very slowly. Cloudtail looked shocked, but as he gave Hollyleaf one good stare, he said, "Great StarClan, she's come back from the dead!"

Rosepaw let out a laugh, and pressed her nose into Hollyleaf's fur. "It's good to have you back, Hollyleaf." she murmured to her friend, and Hollyleaf smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Rosepaw." Hollyleaf whispered.

Rosepaw looked up at her friend, blinking. "I'm not Rosepaw!" She said crossly. "I'm Rose_petal_!" Her mew was indignant, yet teasing.

Hollyleaf let out a _mroww _of laughter. "Congratulations, Rosepetal." Hollyleaf smiled.

Brackenfur touched noses with her, and then told her, "Come on then, Hollyleaf. You and the Clan have a lot of catching up to do. Let's get you back to camp and clean you off." His voice was calm, yet she could tell he was trying to hide the happiness for his apprentice's return.

Hollyleaf just smiled, and the journey to the camp was silent. Not before long, she could smell the familiar scents of ThunderClan, and started making out the distinct scents of each individual cat. Sandstorm, Firestar, Sorreltail, Brightheart, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Ferncloud…

The names went on and on until Hollyleaf was sure she had named almost every cat in ThunderClan. Almost everyone was in camp. But one name was missing, and it frightened her. _Where was Lionblaze? _

She came into the stone hollow, and she would soon find out, and not like the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as she entered the camp, a yowl echoed across the camp's stony walls. "_She's back!" _It was Jayfeather. His voice echoed, and he ran into the clearing, although he was blind.

He roused everyone in the camp, who came out of their dens and into the newly born new-leaf day. Cinderheart, along with other warriors from the den were blinking, and shaking their heads when they saw Hollyleaf. But Jayfeather bowled into his sister, practically weeping. His blind eyes were clouded with happiness, his pelt not even leaving hers. "I'm so glad you're back," he murmured. "It's never the same without you."

Holding back her guilt for leaving, she stuck her nose in Jayfeather's pelt before padding forward to meet Firestar. "Firestar." She dipped her head to the fiery tom, her grandfather.

Firestar's great green eyes were wide with shock and joy. "My granddaughter," he whispered so only Jayfeather would've been able to hear him. "She has returned." His voice was older than she remembered, but it was probably just because he was getting emotional. His voice was cracking with quiet joyfulness, like a father seeing his son after years of not seeing him. Firestar slowly stepped forward, and placed his nose on Hollyleaf's. 'I do believe I speak for all of ThunderClan when I say we welcome you back as a full warrior of our clan. Those past moons are in history now. This is a new season." His voice started to sound more sure of himself, and getting louder. Murmurs of agreement rose from the cats behind them.

Cats from the clan all came up to her, drowning her in questions. Jayfeather sprung up and said to them, "You can talk to her later, I'm sure she just wants top rest right now. Off to your duties!" He hissed, and the clan dispersed.

Jayfeather turned to his sister, but she spoke first. "You know, I'm not really tired. I just wanted to talk to you and Lionblaze." She told him, her eyes still shining with the happiness of seeing her brother again.

Jayfeather judged her. "That's exactly why I sent them away, Hollyleaf. I'm the only medicine cat now. Leafpool became a warrior. But she's horrible at it." His voice dropped at that last part.

Hollyleaf dug her claws into the ground at the mention of her mother. To Hollyleaf, she was a traitor, a deceiver, just like her sister. They lied to their whole clan-Squirrelflight to her poor mate, Brambleclaw-and now the secret almost destroyed the clans. But Jayfeather brought her back to track. "Oh, right. Where is Lionblaze?" She asked Jayfeather.

The question seemed to catch him off guard. He flinched, and look away, not wanting to meet Hollyleaf's eyes. "Come for a walk with me." Was all he said, and together they disappeared into the forest.

oOo

Once they double-checked that they were out of earshot form any cats, Jayfeather broke the silence. "A lot of things have changed in the past two moons." Jayfeather started the conversation, and Hollyleaf just listened. "Toadpaw and Rosepaw are now Toadstep and Rosepetal. Poppyfrost is going to have Berrynose's kits soon. Whitewing's kits are now apprentices." His voice quieted at the last part; clearly he didn't want to share the story of those two cats with her.

Hollyleaf noticed his reluctance. "Who are their mentors?" She inquired. But Jayfeather didn't answer. Instead, he gazed off in the direction of the lake. "Jayfeather," she repeated. "Who are their mentors?"

He spoke quickly. "Cinderheart and Lionblaze."

She smiled. "Good for Lionblaze, his first apprentice. And it's nice for Cinderheart too." Her mew sounded wistful and distant, but she soon shook it off. "Jayfeather," she mewed more sternly, "why do I get the feeling you're hiding something from me? What's wrong with these two apprentices?"

Her blind brother remained silent. He dug his claws into the ground, trying to avoid the subject. But Hollyleaf knew him better than that. "Jayfeather, I can handle it. What is it? Where's Lionblaze?" Her voice was only full of concern for her brother, and curiosity at what her brother was hiding.

Finally Jayfeather spoke. His voice was hoarse, as if he was older than she had left him; by far. "Lionblaze is on a quest." His mew was met by Hollyleaf's gasp, and her persistence to tell her more. "You noticed the Lake. It is almost completely dried out. RiverClan is in danger of dying of starvation, because there's almost no fish. All the clans feel the wrath of the drought, so we sent a patrol of cats to retrieve the water."

"It's two cats from each clan; the ones on the quest. Lionblaze was chosen. It is rumored that there are brown animals up from the stream along the ShadowClan border, and they're blocking the water from flowing." explained Jayfeather, and the look of shock etched across Hollyleaf's face drew out more questions.

"But, where did such an idea come from? And who went with him?" Her voice was shaking; she felt that she was getting closer to what Jayfeather was trying to hide.

Her brother took a deep breath. It seemed to hurt Jayfeather to tell her, but he did. "His apprentice. It was Dovepaw. She had the idea that some brown animals were blocking the river. So she went with Lionblaze." Jayfeather's eyes were closed as he spoke, as if he was remembering something.

Hollyleaf's eyes popped, her jaw dropped. An _apprentice? _How in the name of StarClan did she know? "Jayfeather," Hollyleaf began, trying to keep her voice calm, though it was shaking. She feared that Jayfeather would tell her what she least wanted to hear. "How did Dovepaw know about the brown animals and the water?" Hollyleaf's eyes were closed; clearly she was struggling to keep her cool.

Jayfeather didn't want to speak. He wanted to run, to never tell his sister. But he knew that wouldn't make a difference. "_Jayfeather?_" Hollyleaf's voice was ice screeching against rock; she was gritting her teeth.

He took a deep breath. She would find out from Lionblaze, which wouldn't be any better. She'd probably lunge at him, but not at Jayfeather. With shaking words and shaking fur, eyes closed, he told her.

"Dovepaw is the third one in the prophecy. Her power allowed her to know about the water."

Before he could even finish his second sentence, he felt anger and pure hatred wash over him, almost knocking him over. Trying to avoid the anger pulsing from his sister, he plunged into her mind, only to be scalded by her ferocious anger, forcing him to retreat.

With a patter of paws, Hollyleaf fled. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew it was a mistake to come out of the tunnels. She heard Jayfeather come after her, but she knew he would fall and get hurt trying to go after her. She was a fast runner, thanks to the wretched _WindClan _blood in her. Hollyleaf's blood curled at the word, like it was road kill. "Don't bother, Jayfeather!" She called over her shoulder. "I'll be back!" She promised him, then put on an extra burst of speed, trying to once again escape everything. But she knew better than to go to the tunnels. Instead, she found her paws going towards WindClan, but bolting upstream. Before she knew it, she was by the Moonpool.

But Hollyleaf didn't want to see her warrior ancestors. Instead, she remained on ThunderClan's side of the stream, and stopped where the stream forks into two; one leading to the Moonpool, the other heading to places unknown. She settled by the fork, curled into a ball, and wished she could just go back to the time when she was an apprentice, when everything was easier. But one thought was still on her mind, filled with anger, sadness, bitterness, and hatred. But mostly sadness.

_They replaced me._


	5. Chapter 5

**Poor Hollyleaf! ****L**** This is how I pictured her feeling when she came back, as if she was being replaced. But don't worry-she'll get her revenge and time to shine! Mwahahaha…..enjoy, and thanks to all those people who review and add me! Don't forget to R&R! Please review…it's just like two minutes extra required! KTHXBAI!**

Hollyleaf was still distraught when she noticed the sky was starting to tinge red and orange. The sun was setting. Carefully getting up, she shook out her fur, and glanced up at the sky. The sun was lighting the trees, giving them a dark and eerie silhouette. The moon was high above, waning from a full to a half moon. Hollyleaf started padding slowly back to camp.

When she returned to camp, everyone seemed frantic looking for her. But Jayfeather found her first. "Where have you been?" He demanded, but then shook his head. "Never mind that, Firestar wants to see you in his den right now. And he wants his medicine cat there, too, so I'm going with you, I guess." His mew was proper and slightly agitated, and together they rushed into Firestar's den.

"You wanted to see me, Firestar?" Hollyleaf asked the leader in her most kindest voice as she entered his den, even though there was still the pain from what Jayfeather told her, somewhere in her heart.

Firestar was lying on the ground, finishing up his chaffinch. Next to him was Brambleclaw, the deputy, and Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Dustpelt, the most senior warriors. They stood up to face Hollyleaf and the medicine cat, and dipped their heads to Jayfeather. Hollyleaf recalled when she was younger, that she had wanted to be medicine cat because of the respect they received. Then she shifted her attention back to Firestar.

The leader's kind green gaze gave off nothing but warmth and happiness. "It is good to have you back, Hollyleaf." He started, and the other senior warriors agreed. "But, these past moons you have been gone, and, as your leader, I wish to know where you have been." His mew only full of caring and no harshness whatsoever.

Hollyleaf looked at Jayfeather, unsure of what to say. _Should I tell them about Rock, or no? _The ancient cat seemed to be a secret to the clans, and Hollyleaf decided to keep it so. There would be a time, after the prophecy was over, to reveal all these secrets, but not now.

"I chased prey down the tunnels, and the exit collapsed on me. It took me a while to get out, but, since we had the drought, no water flooded into the tunnels. I was only able to catch rabbits that had trailed into the tunnels by accident, and other prey like that, and was forced to drink the cave water in there. But, I found an exit, and here I am now." She told Firestar, holding his green gaze, green against green, unflinching. She tried to make her gaze look as innocent and honest as possible, so he could believe her. After several moments, he let her go.

"Very well, Hollyleaf. It is great to have you back in the clans, and I assume that Jayfeather had informed you about the absence of your brother?" Firestar's mew was still as innocent as her gaze was.

Hollyleaf heard her brother suck in air, obviously not wanting to go there. Neither did she. At the mention of that, she dug her claws into the ground, and looked down, avoiding Firestar's gaze.

He seemed to understand. "Oh, I see. You wish for your brother to be here. My apologies on asking; as I was merely curious. You two may go now." With a flick of his tail, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf were dismissed.

They walked out of his den, and into camp, where cats were just settling down with their evening meal. Jayfeather turned to Hollyleaf, and looked at her. "Hollyleaf, we really need to talk." His mew was serious, and this time she led her brother out of the camp and into the woods.

When they had traveled far enough, they settled down near the ShadowClan border. The sunlight was fading across the rising night. "Hollyleaf?" Jayfeather prompted. She picked her head up and looked at her blind brother. "Hollyleaf, what really happened in the tunnels?"

She sighed. She knew this was going to come, but she knew that there could be almost no secrets between her and her brother. With a sigh, she began her story. "As you know, I ran into the tunnels. But only you two know this. Everyone else believes that I chased prey down it. I was wandering the tunnels for what seemed forever, but, there was no food. The food was a lie. I was stuck drinking the dirty water, wandering along what seemed the border between my sanity. I wanted to die in there, Jayfeather. But more than that, I wanted to get out. To return to my clan, my brothers. But, I was so hopeless. So I wanted to die.

She grabbed her brother's paw, and placed in along her throat. "Do you feels those bumps?" She asked him, tremors coming into her voice. "Those are scars., Jayfeather. Scars. I wanted to die so bad, I had tried to kill myself. I just wanted to pain in my soul and mind; that eternal flame burning at it; to end. So I started clawing at myself, throwing myself at sharp stones." Her voice choked off, but then she continued. "There-there was blood everywhere. I saw it all over my fur, my paws, just everywhere. The rocks in that clearing where we found the kits-they were covered in my blood." Her voice was shaking at remembering those moons in the tunnels, and Jayfeather felt the need to comfort her. He licked her ear, and she continued shakily.

"Oh, Jayfeather. It was just horrible. Now I have these scars to forever remind me of my punishment. Yes, I believe that was my punishment for betraying everything. StarClan has treated me harshly, but I need to remember that they do not control everything." She looked at Jayfeather, who looked horrified, and sobbed softly, "Oh Jayfeather, I'm so sorry. I'll never act like this again. It'll just be me, Hollyleaf, how I used to be. I promise. I'll really try my best." She licked his ears, but he stood up, blind eyes piercing her green ones.

"There's a lot you've missed, too." He told her, his voice so deep and low it was as if it was proclaiming doom to come.

Hollyleaf looked up him, confusion on her face. "Like what?" She asked him.

Jayfeather took a deep breath. So much had changed, but not eve within the clans, just…within himself. He wished that they could go back to when they were apprentices, when nothing like this would happen. "Breezepelt is being antagonistic to ThunderClan. I found a ThunderClan water patrol and a WindClan water patrol arguing byu the lake, so I intervened, and he hissed at me, calling e a half-clan cat like it was a curse. Then he told me that I have no right to live in the clans, and that he'll never forgive us. But, I don't even know what I did!" Jayfeather said, sounding hopeless.

Hollyleaf dug her claws into the ground to keep her from shooting of into WindClan territory and ripping out Breezepelt's throught. The WindClan tom was always sharp-tongued like his father; but never so intensely sharp and bitter about his father and half-siblings. Breezepelt was just a nuisance; one that could easily turn from a thorn at the side to a widespread infection. "I wish you had clawed him for that." Was all she managed to hiss.

Jayfeather only shook his head. "If I did, then his whole patrol would yell at me. Ashfoot was there, and even she was stubborn about water." He wanted to stop talking about it, so he let his mind wander, trying to think of what else to say. "Berrynose has taken Poppyfrost as a mate now, and she's in the nursery now."

But Hollyleaf didn't like that at all. "What?" She said, astonished. The Horseplace tom was always a rude and sharp-tongued critter to Hollyleaf was shocked when he had fallen in love with Honeyfern and then she died. But, to mate with her _sister? Poor Honeyfern…_Thought Hollyleaf. To be replaced by her sister to the one she loved…how horrible.

But she brought her mind back to track. Jayfeather had just nodded. "Toadstep and Rosepetal are now warriors, as you found out seeing Rosepetal on patrol. And, with everyday, I feel that the clans fate is sealed even further into the ground." His voice started sounding helpless, even lost. Hollyleaf comforted him by putting her tail to his ear, but he shook it off.

"It's ok, Jayfeather. I'm here now, and I wish Linoblaze was too. I-" her voice caught in her throat, and remembering what Jayfeather told her earlier, she felt anger rush through her. "I look forward to meeting this _Dovepaw_." Hollyleaf spat the name like it was a curse, gritting her teeth. How she desperately right now wanted to tear out her throat.

But Jayfeather saw through her immediately. "No Hollyleaf! You have to be nice to her, or else we'd have scared her off and she'll never trust us enough to use her powers. Please, can you try to be nice? I mean, I don't really like the little furball either, but she is one of the Three, so we must deal with her." 

Hollyleaf grumbled, but held her tongue. Then Jayfeather continued with his clan update. "You know, I figured out what the prophecy says we have to do now." His voice was starting to quiver, as he waited for Hollyleaf to answer.

"What?" She stared at him horrorstruck. "What do you mean?"

Jayfeather sighed, then mewed, "Poppyfrost went to the Moonpool to try and see Honeyfern. And then Breezepelt showed up. He was seething with rage when he found me there, and started attacking us both. Poppyfrost couldn't do anything since she was heavy with kits; and I tried to attack him, but it didn't work. He's still very sour about Crowfeather and us. Then, I felt another cat come, but he was from the Dark Forest. I didn't recognize him, but I knew I should've. Then, Honeyfern came down from StarClan and helped me fight off the Dark Forest cat and Breezepelt. Once they were gone, she told that Berrynose does love Poppyfrost."

"But, the most disturbing news came from Yellowfang. She seemed hopeless. She knew the tom, but wouldn't tell me who it was, but she did say that his presence indicated a lot of trouble to come. She also told me this: that the Dark Forest is rising, and only a power more stronger than StarClan can destroy it."

Hollyleaf sucked in a deep breath of horror. Breezepelt, attacking a _medicine cat _at the _Moonpool_? Unheard of? And, The Dark Forest rising? Everything just continued to get odder.

Her and her brother traveled back to camp in silence. They each grabbed a piece of fresh-kill from the newly stocked pile, then slept in their separate dens. It felt for Hollyleaf to be back in the warrior's den, next to Cinderheart and the others. But there was still a hole where Lionblaze would've been.

**You like? Well then REVIEW! PLZANDTHX!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note how I didn't have them talk about when Jayfeather broke the stick. This is actually the next day; pretend that there is another day after this before the water patrol comes back.**

Hollyleaf woke to bright sun. She raised her head slowly, slanting her eyes to uncomfortable light. She had been in the tunnels for so long, that she had grown used to it's dim light. Next to her was Mousewhisker and Cinderheart. The gray she-cat had been following her friend almost he whole time since Hollyleaf had been back; and Mousewhisker had also been very kind and welcoming.

Stretching; she exited the den, careful not to accidentally tread on any cats' tails. The sun was rising, but slowly. It was only dawn when she awoke; Hollyleaf guessed that since she didn't know when it was night or day in the tunnels, it had also affected her sleeping times. Firestar was sitting in the clearing with Brambleclaw, organizing patrols. Dustpelt, Berrynose, and Birchfall were going on the dawn patrol. Brambleclaw just had to finish his hunting patrol.

"And…Hollyleaf." said the deputy once he saw the black she-cat come out of the den. "You can go on a hunting patrol with Sandstorm, Leafpool, and Ivypaw." Brambleclaw motioned to the other three she-cats with his tail, all ready to go. "You can eat, and then be on your way." He instructed, and she nodded.

When the tabby walked away, Hollyleaf felt her heart melt. Brambleclaw had thought he had been her father for four seasons; now his coldness made it worse than a leaf-bare wind. He had also put Leafpool-her real mother-in the patrol. Hollyleaf flexed her claws at the thought of her mother; she was a no good she-cat, just filled with lies. Hollyleaf had tried to kill her before she disappeared into the tunnels; this must be what she had done when the secret came out: resorted to becoming a warrior.

Hollyleaf walked out of camp with the other three, and kept her eyes on Ivypaw. The white tabby she-cat seemed very determined to be successful at hunting today; Hollyleaf guessed that this was Dovepaw's sister. Hollyleaf wondered what Dovepaw's power was; and how the sister was feeling. Did she know about her sister? No; Jayfeather probably wouldn't allow it. But she must've known something was up when Firestar had picked her sister to go retrieve the water.

Sandstorm led them to the woods by the Greenleaf Twolegplace. Sandstorm said they had to work in pairs, and asked the others who they wanted to work with. Immediately Ivypaw jumped up and said, "I want to work with Sandstorm!"

Sandstorm, thoroughly surprised, just nodded, and told Hollyleaf and Leafpool to work with each other. Hollyleaf dug her claws into the ground as Leafpool came towards her. Remembering what Jayfeather has told her; she then snorted mentally. Leafpool was a horrible hunter. Hollyleaf tried to ignore her mother, but she kept bringing up conversation.

"Hollyleaf," she had started, but Hollyleaf didn't want to hear anything.

"No!" She hissed at the light tabby. "You lied and deceived us since our birth, how can we trust you? I don't want to hear another word from your jaws, they could just be more lies. How can we ever trust both of you ever again?" She hissed at Leafpool, than had stalked away, not wanting to hear the reply.

But Leafpool murmured something that only herself and StarClan could hear. "I'm sorry."

The two hunted, but really didn't catch much. Only catching a vole, skinny, lost rabbit, and two mice, had passed more than half the day away. By that time, the sun had rode high across the afternoon sky, and was in between sunhigh and sunset. The patrol had started to head back, when dark clouds had gathered across the sky. The dry air had become very humid, and Hollyleaf could smell rain on the way. It was good that she had gotten out of the tunnels before now-if not, then she would have been swept away by the water that would have flooded in by the coming storm.

Suddenly, something tugged at her fur. It lead her towards the lake, making her paws itch to run towards it. "You three go ahead; I want to check something." She told the patrol, and, before they could ask her anything, she sped of towards the lake.

The waterline was nowhere near the original shore; instead, it was more than three fox-lengths away. As Hollyleaf padded along the ridge, careful not to get her paws muddy, she felt a sharp pain in her paw. "Ow!" She cried aloud, and look down at her paw.

Sticking out of her paw were the remnants of a broken stick; underneath where she stood was the stick broken in half. Hollyleaf furrowed her brow. Who would break a random stick? Then she remembered her brother, who would always obsess over a certain stick by the shoreline. Was this the same stick, and he had broken it for some reason?

Wanting to find out, she took the pieces of it out of her paw, and started up the ridge to get back to camp and ask him. But before she could even move, the sound of thunder rolled across the sky, and a flash of lightning lit up the dark made by the black clouds. Rain started spattering upon the ground, and on her black fur, making in glisten.

The rain had begun, the drought was over. And soon enough, Hollyleaf knew that water would soon come gushing down the dry riverbed. She made her up to camp.

The camp was frenzy and excited cats. Cats were running around, completely forgetting about their duties, just enjoying the rain. Purdy, Mousefur, and Longtail were sunning themselves for a bit, then decided to go back in their dens, grumbling about wet fur and catching colds.

The apprentices were dancing around like kits, catching raindrops on their whiskers. Newer warriors were even doing that, just acting like little kits. Even Firestar and his senior warriors were enjoying themselves; they were outside of high rock, lying in the rain.

Hollyleaf walked by her clanmates and into Jayfeather's den. He was organizing herbs when he looked up, his sightless eyes gazing into her fur. "Hi, Hollyleaf."

Hollyleaf came further in the den, not wanting to be overheard by the clanmates outside of it, even though lichen was draped over the entrance. "Lionblaze did it. He got the water back." Her mew was absolutely emotionless.

Jayfeather just nodded. "They did it."

Hollyleaf didn't say anything, but felt her claws scrape floor of his den. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, though." Her mew was slightly cold.

Jayfeather looked up, surprised. "What is it, Hollyleaf? You can tell me anything, you know."

Hollyleaf looked to see if any cats were snooping around the entrance to his den, but it was fine. "I found your stick by the shoreline; broken. Why'd you break it? What was it?"

Jayfeather flinched, he was obviously caught off guard. "You weren't supposed to find that." Was all he said, evading her questions.

"I didn't find it. It found me, stuck itself in my paws I must say." Her voice was filled with slight amusement, and she remembered the sting in her paw. "So, why did you break it?"

Jayfeather closed his blind eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll tell you that when the time is right, Hollyleaf." Right as she was about to protest, Jayfeather quickly chauffeured her out of his den. "I'm sorry Hollyleaf, but you're just going to have to deal with that stomachache for now." He mewed very loudly, so that the whole clan would hear and suspect nothing.

Hollyleaf hissed under her breath at her brother. "You better tell me soon, Jayfeather!" Anger seeped at her paws, but she made them take her to the fresh-kill pile, where she picked out a magpie. She ate next to Mousewhisker, Rosepetal, and Cinderheart, in silence, while they talked. All Hollyleaf could think about was the stick. Her brother was being so secretive about it, what was the deal? It was just a stick.

But something else was itching in the back of her head. Since the water had come back, that would mean that Lionblaze would come back. But, with him, he would bring Dovepaw.

Hollyleaf shoved the thought back in her mind. But, something was telling her that nothing would ever be the same again.

**Did you like it? Poor Holly-I'm a personal hater of Dove and Ivy, I really can't stand them. I wish that Holly was still part of the prophecy…:'( Oh well. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here comes Lionblaze and Dovepaw! Dun dun dunnnn…what will happen next? Read to found out…duhh!**

Jayfeather opened his eyes to strengthening sunlight and a paw prodding his leg. Grumbling, he wearily opened his eyes to see Birchfall, whimpering. His eyes were wide, we looked in pain.

Jayfeather sat up. What is it, Birchfall? You look as if you've been stung by a ton of bees."

Birchfall whimpered again, then held up his paw. "I was doing the dawn patrol, and trotted on a thistle." In his front paw was a large thistle, stuck in his paw, with blood oozing out of it.

Jayfeather sniffed it. It wasn't infected, but was in danger of being infected. "Hold still, I'm going to take it out." The medicine cat instructed Birchfall, who sat where he was, fiddling. Jayfeather took the thistle between his teeth, and tugged. Birchfall let out a small yelp of pain, but the thistle came out. Blood followed, gushing out of the hole in his paw.

"Here." Murmured Jayfeather, and applied cobwebs to the wound to slow the bleeding and stop it. As Birchfall held the cobweb in place, Jayfeather turned to his store and dug through them, looking for chervil. He found it, chewed up the root, and applied it to Birchfall's cut, them pressed the cobweb to it. "If you have this on for a bit, it should subside. If not, come see me. You can be off for morning duties." He mewed the last sentence right before the warrior asked if he could be dismissed from duties. Birchfall nodded, and headed out the exit, only to be replaced by Berrynose.

The cream-colored tom looked upset, but uninjured. He paced around, and then stopped at Jayfeather. "What is it, Berrynose?" He asked through gritted teeth. The tom was probably asking about Poppyfrost.

"Can you just check on Poppyfrost today, Jayfeather? I'm scared that the kits may be coming today." Jayfeather sighed. The tom did this almost every morning; he was so fretful about Poppyfrost, afraid she would die like Honeyfern had; unexpectedly and suddenly.

Jayfeather left the comfort of his den and to the nursery, with Berrynose right behind him. Poppyfrost groggily picked her head up when Jayfetaher came in, seeming top have just woken up. Her stomach was very large, swelling as large as it could get. He put a paw to it, then retracted it, and reported. "They won't come today, but it should be very soon. Now, can I go back to my nest? She's fine." Jayfeather whined, asking the young tom, while flexing his claws.

Without actually waiting for an answer, he whirled around and headed back to his den, eager for a nice nap before Lionblaze and Dovepaw returned. As he headed back out to his den, he noticed Hollyleaf, Icecloud, Sandstorm, and Toadstep heading out on a hunting patrol. Then he curled up in his den, and fell asleep.

Hollyleaf headed out of the thorn barrier, remembering seeing Jayfeather grumpily heading back to his den, just moments before. She was side by side with Icecloud, going towards the old twoleg path to hunt.

Icecloud hunted with Hollyleaf. As soon as they were alone, she asked, "Hollyleaf, do you miss your brother? Are you excited for him to return?" Her mew was only full of wondering.

Hollyleaf nodded. "Yes, I do, and I'm excited to see him again. He'll be really surprised to see me!" A purr rose in her throat as she imagined seeing her brother again.

Icecloud smiled. "I'd feel the same way if it was Foxleap, but, I'm very happy for Lionblaze to come back myself." She paused, obviously going to say something, but decided better of it.

Hollyleaf looked up at her, letting her catch get away. "Do-do you like Lionblaze?"

Icecloud looked away, smiling. "Well…maybe. I mean, I do actually, and, I-well, I was wondering if-maybe-he, talks about me." The white she-cat seemed very hot, as if embarrassed to be straight-out asked.

Hollyleaf looked at her friend. Icecloud was a pretty she-cat, and very nice too. "Well, he hasn't ever mentioned you before, but, I haven't been here a while, so, who knows?" She told Icecloud, trying not to tear down the she-cat's hopes.

Icecloud looked at Hollyleaf, her face full of happiness. "Really? You think? Oh, thank you Hollyleaf!" Then the white she-cat vanished into the undergrowth to hunt.

Hollyleaf was glad that there wasn't really anyone in the clan she fancied. She was too focused on her clan-her loyalty-to moon over some tom like he was StarClan. She remembered Honeyfern before she had died, mooning over Berrynose a lot. Hollyleaf herself couldn't even imagine having kits or a mate-her clan was everything that mattered. That and her brothers, and even, just maybe, she still considered herself a part of the prophecy, and it's fate was her worry too. Hollyleaf then wondered if there was a tom in the clan she did have a liking too, then shook her head. She had to focus on hunting, not toms! Then she disappeared into the undergrowth away from Icecloud, her black tail merely a wisp against the dying green leaves from the drought.

It was almost sunhigh when she heard a yowl nearby. Seething that they had scared away her vole, she ran to where it had come from. There was Sandstorm, Icecloud, and Toadstep, mouths full of prey, running to an area towards upriver. Hollyleaf looked up to where they were running, and her mouth dropped in shock. There was Lionblaze along the ridge, the sun rising behind him, looking more than ever like a lion.

Hollyleaf stopped in her tracks, shocked. Her brother looked exhausted, tired from the journey upriver and to redeem the water. His fur was matted with dirt and what seemed like blood, but she knew better than to believe it was his. She knew about his power, that he was undefeatable in battle. But no one else did.

For a moment she forgot about Dovepaw, and just the fact that her brother was home hung in her head.

Sandstorm greeted the two, with purring welcomes, along with Toadstep and Icecloud, he seemed to keep her gaze lingering on Lionblaze.

After a several moments, Hollyleaf decided to make her appearance to her brother. Shooting out of the undergrowth that concealed her, she yelled "Lionblaze!" and tackled her brother to the ground.

She lightly battered at his stomach, and laughed when confusion swept over his face. "Jayfeather?" He asked, not knowing that the cat was his sister he thought to be dead.

She got off of him, and mewed, "Why don't you see for yourself," inviting him to look. Lionblaze stood up, eyes closed, and shook out his fur. Then, he opened them, and they seemed to pop out of his head.

"Hollyleaf…" He meowed, astonished, his voice merely a whisper.

Hollyleaf smiled and rubbed herself up against her brother. "I'm back, Lionblaze. This time for good."

Lionblaze was still paralyzed with shock. "But, you-the tunnels…we thought you were dead…" He whispered.

She let out a mroww of laughter. "Someone's going to have to try extra hard to get rid of me!" Then she licked her brother, trying to at least straighten out his fur. But, unfortunately, her happiness didn't last long. Behind her, a timid voice asked,

"A-are you, Hollyleaf?"

Hollyleaf felt anger seep into her veins, burning them like poison. _Dovepaw_. She whipped her head around, facing the small gray apprentice, and tried to put on her most kindest face. "Yes, I'm Hollyleaf." She mewed extra-sweetly. "I presume you're Lionblaze's apprentice, Dovepaw?" Cold ice swept across her body, filled with hatred, but Hollyleaf tried to keep still, flexing her claws.

Dovepaw nodded. Then, the patrol started to head back to camp, and Hollyleaf glared at Dovepaw like she was reincarnation of Tigerstar herself. Hollyleaf made sure she didn't feel welcome, and turned to talk to Lionblaze.

"I'll explain everything when we get to camp. Jayfeather will be happy to see you." She told her brother, before he could ask any questions that would give them questions to answer. The rest of the walk home was quiet, as there were cats that would over hear them.

Hollyleaf kept glaring at Dovepaw, making her hatred as noticeable as possible. Inside, she already knew that she would hate this she-cat, not just because she replaced her.

Then Hollyleaf's stomach knotted with that same thought again, reminding her of the same nightmare she had every single night. _She had been replaced. _

**I wanted to make Hollyleaf's hatred for Dovepaw as obvious as possible. Hollyleaf absolutely despised Dovepaw. Now, where does that get her too? ^^ R&R PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry this took me so long! I've been caught up in my other story, **_**Disloyalties. **_**Sorry! P.S. This one shifts POV's between the original Three (which I am a fan of; Go drop dead Dovepaw!), so, sorry if it gets a little confusing!**

Hollyleaf came into camp and yowled, "The water patrol is back!" alerting the whole clan her brother was back.

Cats piled into the clearing, emerging from their dens. Some were covered in moss from sleeping, while most cats were already out and about. Hollyleaf saw Ivypaw out of the corner of her eye, and she came out of the elders' den, curiosity and jealousy flaring in her dark blue eyes.

Dovepaw saw her immediately and bounded up to her. "Ivypaw!" She purred, rubbing up against her sister. "I'm back! Oh, I missed you so much!"

At first Ivypaw's expression was anger, but then it calmed down to happiness as she purred. "I missed you too, Dovepaw." Hollyleaf felt smug. For the first few days, she knew that Ivypaw was a jealous wreck that her sister went, and not with her. The black she-cat wondered if secretly she missed her sister's company. Hollyleaf felt with a pang that this was probably how Jayfeather felt, the first few days Lionblaze had gone on the patrol. Or when she and Lionblaze had gone to fetch Sol from the Twolegplace, where Jingo and her cats were.

Shaking away the memories before she had returned, Hollyleaf went back up to her brother. Licking over his ear, she whispered, "Did you miss me?" to him.

Lionblaze looked at her, his eyes bulging as if he had seen a StarClan cat. This was exactly how he had looked at her when he first arrived from upstream. Jayfeather cut in between them, and murmured softly, so only they could hear. "We need to talk, Lionblaze. Meet us in the usual place." Before he padded off to his den.

Hollyleaf nodded, and before she could say another word, Lionblaze was mauled by a horde of warriors, queens, and kits, coming to congratulate him. Hollyleaf managed to squeeze away, right before she was about to be trampled by Thornclaw and Dustpelt.

Heading to the fresh-kill pile, she saw several nice juicy bits of prey. Picking out a vole for herself, she wolfed it down before getting up, and heading to their secret meeting place. It was behind the warriors' den, and was a much easier fit when they were younger, and Firestar hadn't expanded it.

Hollyleaf heard Jayfeather when she stepped on his tail. "Oh, sorry, Jayfeather!" She whispered, hoping he wouldn't be too angry. She wished Lionblaze would hurry up; Hollyleaf's paws itched to go out into the forest and hunt again, maybe for her brother.

After several moments of awkward silence with Jayfetaher, the thorns rustled and Lionblaze squeezed in. "Great StarClan!" He muttered. "It feels tighter in here than when we had Tawnypaw's kits!" After several moments for Lionblaze to get comfortable, he finally asked, "So, Hollyleaf, what's the story?"

Holylleaf arched her back in an awkward hiss, since they wasn't enough space. "How dare you! I've just come back from where you have no idea, and all you can really focus on is how you are oh-so uncomfortable!"

Jayfeather immediately tensed, but Lionblaze started roaring. "If you think that I'm all happy, you can think again! I just came back from-"

Shoving himself in between the two, Jayfeather shoved them apart. "Stop it, both of you! You'll alert the whole clan and they'll know the truth about Hollyleaf! We have to keep it a secret, alright?" the siblings nodded, and Jayfeather turned to Hollyleaf. "So, continue. And StarClan hope you hold your tongue, Lionblaze."

Just as Lionblaze was about to make a sharp retort, Jayfeather sensed it, and turned to face him, blind blue eyes shimmering with anger. Lionblaze backed down, and Hollyleaf began.

"Well, as you know, I had disappeared into the tunnels. I didn't know what I was doing down there; It was just impulse to run down them. I thought I was going to die. I wandered it for days, hungry and alone, until I found the cave that we found when we went there many moons ago. I was able to find stranded moles, mice, and dead prey that had been lost in the labyrinth, and live off of that. I drank the dirty drown water that had been drained into the tunnels from the lake, though there was almost none since the drought. Although there wasn't enough to keep me alive.

"I don't know how long I had been in there, I really didn't, but I felt completely hopeless. It was torture down there, Lionblaze. I felt like my mind was about to unhinge, to give in to the urge and just snap, journeying into the fathomless void of insanity. I feared never seeing sunlight again, never seeing you two again, never to feel anything other than dirt and rock, and never to scent anything other than soil and dirty water.

But then I found Rock." At Lionblaze's confused question, she mewed, "He's a very ancient cat, the spirit of one of the ancient cats that first lived around the lake. He's been in the tunnels for countless moons, and told me he knew Jayfeather. That's what brought him to my attention. He spoke of the sunlight, and a way to lead me out. I followed him, but before I had to know how I survived with such little prey. He told me that, since there were more than just his spirit wandering the tunnels, they kept me alive. They knew who I was. I guess they kept me alive some how.

"Rock led me out, and I came to camp. I waited for several days, and then you came. And here you are. But, we told the clan that I had chased prey down it, and they believed me. So let's keep it that way."

Lionblaze's eyes were bright and wide, trying to understand everything. "So, you-you're fine now? You won't…leave us, again?" His voice was a stammer.

Hollyleaf's tail shot straight up, and her green eyes seared fire. "What do you mean, _fine_? Hoping that I won't disappear into the tunnels again, right? Hoping I won't snap and suddenly kill Leafpool and Squirrelflight, like I did Ashfur? Is that what you're trying to tell me? That I'm not insane? Well, Lionblaze, it's obvious that you want me back in the tunnels, thinking me to be _dead_, while you go have fun with your little apprentice who's one of the Three, who _replaced me_!" Her mew was high-pitch and strong, and it seemed to ring in Jayfeather's ears. Lionblaze suddenly perked up, eyes blazing at his sister.

"Look, Hollyleaf! I didn't _pick _her, in case you're wondering! She's an annoying furball, and a stupid one, too! She already doesn't want to be one of Three, and is worried about all the clans, and her new _friends._" Lionblaze spat the last word like it was a curse. "So I won't go around having to deal with you as well as her!" he hissed.

Suddenly there was a noise out of their meeting place. Jayfeather lifted his nose to the air, and recognized the scent immediately. His mind seared with guilt. _Dovepaw. _

"Lionblaze," Jayfetaher murmured. "She heard you."

Lionblaze's eyes grew wide, but Hollyleaf just spat, lashing her tail. "See? You _do _care, more than you're letting on! You're probably glad to have her, rather than me in the prophecy!" Hissing, she stalked out of behind the warriors' den and stalked away.

Lionblaze sighed, but Jayfeather just hissed. "Don't feel sorry for yourself! Feel sorry for her; she's the one who's been suffering for moons and you've been on a quest to go help the clans with your apprentice, which will make you a hero! You've been doing your part of the prophecy and helping the clans, while I'm stuck in camp and tending to paranoid queens!" He turned around, and before he left, Jayfeather said, "And while you're at it, _you're_ the one who's explaining all this to Dovepaw." Then he stalked back to his den.

Lionblaze sighed. Alone in their secret meeting place, Lionblaze padded out of it and squeezed into the clearing, hoping not to be seen.

He saw Dovepaw, who had settled by Purdy, sunning himself on a rock. She was clawing up moss, eyes aimed at it. Lionblaze hoped she wasn't imagining it to be his pelt.

He padded up to Dovepaw, took a deep breath, and the words stumbled out of his mouth. "I'm sorry what you heard. I didn't mean any of it; I just said it to get Hollyleaf off my back. She gets very…tense."

Dovepaw didn't even look up at him. "Uh huh." She said. "Sure."

Sighing, Lionblaze padded away, ready for a nap after the long journey. As he curled up into the empty warriors' den, all he could think of was how he never wished the prophecy had happened. _Thanks to the prophecy, it has torn me and my sister apart, and almost took her away from me. StarClan, _he wailed to himself, _Why do you have to be so difficult? _

Then he drifted off into sleep.

OOo

That night, Lionblaze found himself trapped in numerous dreams. In the first, he was back into the cave where he had once been with Heathertail as an apprentice. It was dark, and then he saw Heathertail emerge from the shadows.

"Did you ever notice any ghosts down here, Lionblaze?" Her eyes glinted playfully, yet they seemed cunning. "Of course not, because you were too focused on me!" She threw her head back and howled her cackling laughter, a laughter Lionblaze had never heard from her. He tried to yowl back at her, but suddenly he was swept away by a current.

The scene shifted, just as her thought he would drown from all the water. Suddenly he was in ThunderClan territory, surrounded by trees. Out of nowhere, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Dovepaw dropped from the trees, surrounding him.

Dovepaw spoke first. "I knew you were just stringing me along, Lionblaze. You always had your own intentions in mind, wishing the prophecy never had happened. You probably hated the day when you realized I was part of the prophecy! The _annoying furball _I am!" She hissed at him, her light blue eyes glaring.

Hollyleaf was next. The three cats began to prowl around him, and his sister's eyes were like chips of ice, just green; mesmerizing, yet terrible. "You never really ever liked me, Lionblaze." growled Hollyleaf through gritted teeth. "You always thought I was a nuisance, annoying, and over-obsessive. You thought I didn't have the skills to be one of the prophecy. Well, you were right! I'm not one of the Three! And your heart probably sank when you saw me on the hill, welcoming you back. Terrified I would kill you in your sleep, eh?" She sneered, lashing her tail. "And you don't even have the heart to admit these things…"

Lionblaze turned to his blind brother, Jayfeather. The medicine cat was staring at Lionblaze with blind blue eyes, and for a moment it sent a shiver down Lionblaze's spine.

"I thought you were true to the prophecy, Lionblaze. To us." His words wrenched at his own heart. "But, with every pawstep, it seemed you regretting it, traveling further into the prophecy. You wanted to be a normal warrior. You even considered leaving behind the prophecy, and that would leave behind us too, Lionblaze. Us. Your littermates. And yet, you regretted it. You don't want to accept it. I know the prophecy almost cost us our sister, Lionblaze. I felt even worse than you did. But, you have to accept it. Accept that there's nothing you can do to stop it, and even dying will just torch all the clans into insanity and havoc. And it would be your fault." Suddenly, they disappeared, and darkness slammed down onto Lionblaze's vision.

_And it would be your fault… _His brother's words echoed in the darkness, in his mind, yet it wasn't his brother's voice. It was a darker, throatier, and a voice that seemed the harness the darkness itself. All their words echoed in the endless darkness. _You probably just hated the day you realized I was one of the prophecy… _Dovepaw's words twisted through his mind, but even though a she-cat spoke them, they were twisted, filled with rage and smite. _And you don't even have the heart to admit these things… _Hollyleaf's words stung him over and over again, like a torture he had to endure for countless moons. It wasn't her voice this time, though. It was a she-cat, but not like Dovepaw's. It sounded ashamed, and given up. Sorry.

Yet what tormented Lionblaze the most was that the fact that these cats may actually know this, and it wasn't just his imagination. Not all were true, but the fact that he once wanted to turn his back on the prophecy was. If he did that, all would be lost. His brother's words were conjured and echoed once more in his mind.

_And it would be all your fault…_

**I liked this chapter. It was more…I don't know…psycho? Emotional? Not like, crying, but it expressed a lot of it. It definitely showed Hollyleaf's anger and what can happen, and how her and Lionblaze do argue a lot. Yet, I was never a Lionblaze fan, so, I can easily see why I'm tormenting him! I think I'll do the same to Dovepaw…XD**


End file.
